I Love You and That's Final!
by SweetBeast
Summary: Two boys, add one girl. It equals to? Do the math. No matter how you add it, it comes out to be a love triangle. KaiMiLen, MikuoRin, LuGaku, MeiKiyo, and slight MeiKai.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Haha... I haven't updated Cherry Blossoms yet. Oh well... But isn't the title cheesy? I think so... The summary on my profile? I'm going to change it too. When I get the chance. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I get at least 1 review a chapter, I update! My story Cherry Blossoms, has more than 300 views, but 4 reviews! 4! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

I Love You and That's Final!

Kaito was pacing around the room worried that Miku might not pass the test. What is the test? The test is for Vocaloid members only. It is made out of three main parts-vocal, beat, and rhythm. Miku takes the test last because she is the most popular singer and need her time, so the person who went first was Gakupo, Luka, Len, Rin, him, Meiko, THEN Miku. Utauloid is the same too. Vocaloid and Utauloid is in the same building, but in different areas.

The reason Kaito was pacing was because ever since he was paired up with Miku often for love songs such as Cantrella, World Is Mine, and so on; Melt, Onni Yuukai, so on for Miku, caused him to develop a crush. But he preferred true love to crush. He always thought crush was temporary, and true love was forever and heart-throbbing. Meiko, being the second mature, scolded,"Kaito, sit down! Miku will do fine!" Kaito scoffed,"That's what you think!"

Len smirked,"So you're saying, you don't believe in her?" Kaito put up his hands in defence,"No! I-I believe in her! I just..." He let the rest of the sentence trail off. Meiko raised an eyebrow,"You just what?"Rin teased,"Do you like her?" Hearing that, Kaito thought Len and Meiko flinched. Kaito spat,"No, I don't!" Gakupo shrugged,"It doesn't matter if you like her, you know. It doesn't matter about your age.. Like how Len likes Miku, but she is older by 2 years." Len jumped out of his seat blushing and pouted,"N-no, I d-don't! W-who told you t-that?"

Rin rubbed her chin,"I didn't know you liked her.. I even looked in your diary to find out who..." Luka laughed,"Just because you are older by 7 minutes doesn't mean you can snoop around.." Len scrowled,"Luka is r-right!" Luka continued,"But you can boss him around." Len flinched,"W-what?! Just wait until Miku gets here!" Miku slammed the door open in time,"I heard my name?" Luka waved her hand,"No, we weren't talking about you, we were talking about how Len likes you!" Miku blushed a flattering shade of pink,"Haha, I don't think Len likes me like that.." Len felt the hot tears climbing out of his eye.

He blinked them away,"H-hey, what about K-Kaito?" Kaito jumped back,"Hey, why me all of a sudden?" Meiko piped up,"How did we get into this topic anyways?" Everybody shrugged and stood up. Mumbling was heard when they exited. Meiko was on the couch shrugging the unanswered question away.

...

Len plopped down on his bed,"Hey, Rin!" Rin turned around,"What?" Len blinked and squinted his eyes,"You don't believe that I like Miku, right?" Rin shrugged,"Why not?" Len turned on his side so his back was facing Rin,"Why do you?" Rin laughed and opened the door,"Anything is possible." And with that she left. Len glanced at the ceiling. Why did you laugh, Miku?

Len stood up and walked towards a door with a sign that said 'Hatsune Miku/Mikuo' with a little leek on the side. Mikuo stayed in that room, but this week he had to go all over the world for his concert. So it was only Miku there right now. He hesitated and knocked a good 4 times before entering. Miku was on the bed,"Hmm? What do you want?" Len walked closer and sat on the bed,"About this afternoon..." Miku perked up,"I passed, Len." Len shook his head,"No, not that.. I-I r-r-really-" Len couldn't do it anymore, he walked over and embraced Miku. "I-I like you! N-no, even b-better I-I love y-you!"

Miku pulled away,"Really, Len? I didn't know." Len looked away obviously blushing,"I always liked y-you ever since me and R-Rin came here..." Miku laughed,"I'm sorry.." Len flinched. Sorry for what? Was she going to reject him? Miku opened her mouth,"But I don't like anyone yet..." Len's heart came crashing down half-way through. Well, this was better than she being obsessed with someone. Len looked away and mumbled,"I-It's okay..." Miku patted his back,"Don't worry, maybe I'll like you in near future. Be paitent."

Len forced a smile and walked out of the room. After Miku's back was turned, his smile turned upside down.

...

Miku lied on her bed. Len just confessed to her! But she didn't really like anyone yet... If Len were to make a smart move, then maybe she'd fall in love with him. Maybe. Just maybe. Or will someone else come steal her heart? Little did she know, Kaito was behind the door with a determined look on his face. No matte what he was going to sweep her away! He didn't want Len to win first. It will be a contest.

Kaito tiptoed to Len's room. He knocked slightly before intruding. Len looked up from his book,"Yes?" Rin nodded to Kaito and walked out of the room before closing the door. Kaito looked at Len sternly,"No matter what it takes, I'll win for sure..." Len froze. Was he listening? That's not really nice... Len shook his head,"K-Kaito, what are y-you t-talking about?" Kaito narrowed his eyes,"You know what I'm talking about, Len.." Len gasped and grinned,"Let's see who will win first.." Kaito exteded a hand and Len shook it. "Agreed!"

...

Rin giggled and frowned when she remembered Mikuo. She had finally found the first lov, but he wasn't making any moves on her.. Does that mean that he's shy or he likes someone else? She can get aggresive when someone snatches away her one and only Prince Charming! Rin scrowled and opened the front door roughly. On the streets, she tumbled into people. She bumped into some who smelled familiar. She looked up. M-Mikuo? How come he didn't call?

...

Meiko paced around in her room. She heard that Len liked Miku, but what about her? Sure, she liked Kaito. But did he like her back? She wanted him to like her so badly. But Miku always was in the way! But she wasn't jealous. Of course not! The mighty Meiko jealous? Of course not! Never! She sighed. Or was it really? She looked in the mirror. Luka did say she was pretty. She glared at herself. But her hair! It's so-! Ugly! She looked at her clothes. It was too short and red. She turned around and opened her closet door. She was going to have to change her clothes just for the sake of love!

She slipped on a pink blouse and a mini-skirt. She left a few buttons undone at the top that exposed her skin. The mini-skirt was just red. Plaid red. She sighed. This will took her purse and walked outside. She saw Kaito and clung to his arm,"Kaito! Do you want to go shopping!?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and shrugged her off,"No. I'm waiting for Miku." Meiko forced a smile and turned around. When her back was turned to Kaito, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Miku WAS in the way of every thing! But deep inside she knew she still cared for Miku.

...

Rin blinked and shook her head. Mikuo? What was he doing here? Mikuo looked up and shyly shook his hand,"H-hi?" Rin took this chance to drag him to an ice cream store and make him confess everything that explains why he was here instead of Europe. Rin grabbed his hand,"Mikuo! Why are you here?" Mikuo raised a finger to his mouth,"Shh! People might hear!" Mikuo grabbed Rin and dragged her to a store. "I'm here because I just returned. I'm dressed like this because of reporters! They're after me!" Rin laughed,"Why?" Mikuo glared,"I was at the store buying me a shirt because my last one got ripped. And a lady ran up to me and started to scream!"

Rin laughed,"Let's get you home.." She grabbed his hand and ran through bushes hurting Mikuo in process. Mikuo shook his head and prayed. Later or not, she's going to kill me someday...


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You and That's Final!

Miku rolled over in her bed. Even though summer was all fun, it was sure hot at night. Sure, she passed her test today, but that didn't make this better! She rolled over on her side and bumped someone. "W-who's this?" Miku's voice trembled. The person mumbled,"Miku, how come you took away my bed?" Miku gasped and quickly turned on the lights. The person sounded familiar... Unless.. She turned around to see Mikuo smiling. His hand tucked just on her waist. Miku shrieked and pushed him off her bed,"Kya! I'm not into incest OR twincest!"

Mikuo put his hands up in defence,"Whoa, me neither, but it's okay for siblings to sleep together." The door slammed open. Meiko was holding a beer bottle,"Miku! You okay?" Kaito laughed at the scene. Miku was standing on the bed holding a lamp, and Mikuo on the ground with both of hands up in the air. Len and Rin popped in the room and Rin shouted,"Super Rinny will save you!" Rin was wearing her pajamas with oranges on it, also her hair all messed up and she was wearing a cape. Len rubbed his forehead embarrassed about Rin.

Meiko gaped at Mikuo,"M-Mikuo? H-how?" Rin snorted,"Why does everybody seem to think that it is impossible for a person to travel by themselves?" Meiko shrieked,"Mikuo is back!" Kaito glanced behind his back and looked back,"Hey let's go. We need to sleep." Everyone nodded before leaving the room. Miku put down the lamp gently and threw down a pillow. "You're sleeping down there." Mikuo nodded and the lights went off.

...

As the sun was rising up in the sky, Luka walked to the kitchen not noticing Gakupo standing in the corner of the room. She just passed him without no comment. Gakupo smirked and stood there until Luka turned her back to start the stove. He tip-toed over and everything went black. Luka stood above him holding a pan with one hand on her hip,"Hm. That'll teach him not to mess with me." And with that Luka turned around and pushed Gakupo with a broom to the corner of the living room.

Kaito danced his way to the kitchen for a particular food in mind. "Hey, Lu- Gya!" He landed face into the floor. Luka turned around and shook her head gently,"Ouch, right in the nose..." Meiko knocked on the kitchen wall and entered. Just to be safe. On the way, she saw a pile of Kaito and Gakupo on the ground. Meiko shook her head and sighed,"Incompetent fools." Luka nodded in agreement.

Meiko put a blanket over them,"Just to be safe." Luka giggled and returned to her chore.

...

Mikuo closed the door behind him carefully so Miku wouldn't wake up. His sister was a very heavy sleeper. Not that kind of heavy, but I think you get what he means. He walked down the halls only to find Rin curled up in a ball crying. Mikuo poked her with a finger,"What's wrong?" Rin looked up and frowned,"Len kicked me out of our room just because his banana plushie was on my bed. I didn't take it, I swear!"

Mikuo nodded and whispered,"Wait, let me get Miku." He strolled back to his room rather slowly than helpful quick. Opening the door, he grabbed a negi stick and smacked Miku with it. Miku stirred in her sleep,"What?" Mikuo rolled his eyes,"Rin is crying..." Miku shot out of the bed and broke the door down. "No! The door broke..."Mikuo shouted to nobody in particular. Miku ran and tripped over Rin. "Kya!" She flew or you could say tripped and broke the Kagamine twin's door down. Mikuo, watching the whole scene, whispered,"Two doors in one day... Gotta remind myself to buy some later..."

Miku tumbled into Len's bed. Under it. Len woke up,"What the-?" Mikuo stepped into the room,"Don't finsh that sentence." He walked over and pulled Miku out with a negi. Miku, addictive about negi, munched on it,"Hey, Len! You keep leeks under your bed?" Len cocked his head sideways,"No, I don't.." Miku smacked his head,"Don't lie! Besides, why did you make Rinny-chan cry?" Len crossed his arms,"Because she stole my plushie." Miku laughed,"That sensitive?"

Mikuo gaped at Len. "Y-you just made Rin cry because of a _plushie?_ Be ashamed of yourself!" Mikuo swung the vase at Len and -

* * *

A/N:I'm sorry for this story, it was just.. one of my ideas that have no real plot, but it's related to life...


End file.
